El secreto del cuadro
by arelli-black
Summary: Es un final alternativo... Dorian está a punto de destrozar el cuadro pero algo ¿o alguien? se lo impide


Pero aquel asesinato..., ¿iba a perseguirlo toda su vida? ¿Siempre tendría que soportar el peso de su pasado?

¿Tendría que confesar? Nunca. No había más que una prueba en contra suya. El cuadro mismo: ésa era la prueba. Lo destruiría. ¿Por qué lo había conservado tanto tiempo? Años atrás le proporcionaba el placer de contemplar cómo cambiaba y se hacía viejo. En los últimos tiempos ese placer había desaparecido. El cuadro le impedía dormir. Cuando salía de viaje, le horrorizaba la posibilidad de que lo contemplasen otros ojos. Teñía de melancolía sus pasiones. Su simple recuerdo echaba a perder muchos momentos de alegría. Había sido para él algo así como su conciencia. Sí. Había sido su conciencia. Lo destruiría.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio el cuchillo con el que apuñaló a Basil Hallward. Lo había limpiado muchas veces, hasta que desaparecieron todas las manchas. Brillaba, lanzaba destellos. De la misma manera que había matado al pintor, mataría su obra y todo lo que significaba. Mataría el pasado y, cuando estuviera muerto, él recobraría la libertad. Acabaría con aquella monstruosa vida del alma y, sin sus odiosas advertencias, recobraría la paz.

Esa no es la manera de acabar con todo…- dijo una voz profunda en la oscuridad.

Dorian volteo asustado al pensarse descubierto buscando al dueño de aquella misteriosa voz y al encontrarlo no podía creerlo. Basil Hallward surgió de la oscuridad con una mirada aburrida como si hubiera estado siempre ahí y hasta ahora quisiera que notaran su presencia.

Si quieres empezar de nuevo no tienes que matar al pasado.-

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una prueba de su manchada conciencia? ¿O acaso el cuadro había conseguido por fin llevarse su cordura? Tenía que destruirlo, no podía dejar que su pasado regresara a él, tenía que deshacerse de esa obra de su conciencia, pero si Basil tuviera razón y esa no fuera la manera de hacerlo ¿Cómo tendía que hacerse? Nunca confesaría así que esa era su única opción. ¿Qué el destino nunca se cansaría de estar en su contra?

No eres real, no puedes serlo.- susurró mientras miraba el cuchillo en su mano y a Basil.

Soy real, por lo menos para ti lo soy.- comentó Basil como si le explicara a un niño pequeño cuanto es dos más dos.- Sé que me mataste con ese cuchillo. Lo que debo reconocerte es que has hecho un buen trabajo al limpiarlo, está más limpio que tu alma a pesar de que ha sido corrompida por más pecados que ese pequeño cuchillo que empuñas.-

¿Qué eres? ¿un fantasma que busca mi redención?- exclamó con un tono de burla mientras miraba a Basil con hostilidad para eclipsar su temor.- Nunca confesaré así que si eso buscas pierdes el tiempo. Empezaré de nuevo y esa obra tuya es lo único que me lo impide así que ¿por qué no destruirla?-

No pretendo que confieses tus pecados, estoy aquí para ayudarte a que vivas sin esa culpa que te atormenta y no te deja dormir- le explicó Basil mientras se sentaba- ¿quieres hacer el favor de sentarte y escuchar?- le exigió al ver a Dorian caminar de un lado al otro- Yo pinté ese retrato que tanto odias, se cómo funciona y se cómo arreglarlo.-

¿Tú… tú quieres ayudarme?- preguntó Dorian sin entender.- ¡Yo te maté!-

Lo sé, pero no quiero que arruines una de mis obras maestras.- comentó con simpleza mientras un brillo extraño cruzaba por sus ojos.- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es reconocer tus debilidades y una de ellas es la soberbia, ese pecado que surge de la necesidad de rendirse tributo a uno mismo, ese pecado hedonista admirador de virtudes e ignorante de defectos. Un pecado que desencadena los demás.-

¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Dorian convencido de que Basil tenía razón, él solía tenerla desde que lo conoció, tal vez si lo hubiera escuchado desde un principio no estaría bajo esta situación… Hubiera, esa palabra que era tan subjetiva y tan irreal que era ilógico pensar en lo que habría pasado pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar pensar en un presente diferente para él.

Tienes que deshacerte de todos los espejos que tengas… mirarte en un espejo podría ser tu perdición así que destrúyelos y no salgas, no puedes ver tu reflejo.-

Dorian siguió los consejos de Basil y mandó destruir todos los espejos que pudieran cruzarse en su camino. También se dispuso a acondicionar todo para que no tuviera que salir.

Mientras Dorian arreglaba todo, Basil se quedó en esa misma habitación mirando su obra maestra, pero el cuadro había cambiado, habían disminuido algunos de los rasgos grotescos que tenía, sus cabellos eran dorados de nuevo y no había arrugas que surcaran su rostro. Dorian entró a la habitación y vio a Basil tapando la pintura con una sonrisa.

¿La cubres de nuevo?- preguntó extrañado.

Sí, no puedes verla más, te hará daño hacerlo.- comentó quitándole importancia.- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es vaciar tu casa, sólo tú puedes vivir aquí, necesitas alejarte de ese mundo que corrompió tu alma.-

Dorian siguió haciendo todo lo que Basil le pedía, desde despedir al personal que le ayudaba hasta regresar todos los obsequios que su belleza le haya obtenido a lo largo de su vida, pero cada día comenzaba a dudar de las peticiones que le hacía ¿por qué no podía ver su reflejo ni tampoco la pintura? Él quería saber si había cambiado, si había ayudado en algo todo lo que había tenido que hacer, pero cada vez que le mencionaba esto a Basil, él se oponía rotundamente argumentando que era por su propio bien.

Un día mientras Dorian caminaba por los pasillos vio un pequeño destello plateado que llamó su atención, se agacho por él y vio que era un espejo. ¿Cómo se había salvado a la limpieza que su personal hizo? Le habían asegurado que no había nada que pudiera reflejar su rostro en toda su casa. Se agachó por él y lo tomó. Al ver que Basil no estaba cerca lo acercó a su rostro sin poder resistirse a ver su hermoso reflejo una vez más, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. No pudo reconocer a la persona que lo veía del otro lado del espejo. Ese no era él, no podía serlo. ¿Dónde estaban sus ojos cristalinos y sus cabellos dorados? ¿Sus rasgos perfectos? Ahora sólo veía al Dorian de la pintura regresándole la mirada a través del cristal. Eso no podía ser cierto.

¡Basil!- gritó asustado mientras corría hacia la habitación de la pintura-¡Basil, no entiendo lo que sucede! ¿qué me pasó? ¿por qué mi reflejo se parece a la pintura? ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!- gritó mientras se dejaba caer en el piso-

Te dije que no debías ver tu reflejo nunca más.- le reclamó Basil ignorando la frustración y el temor de Dorian.- Ahora no tengo opción, tendré que enseñarte la pintura.- comentó más para sí mismo que para Dorian.

Basil caminó hacia la pintura y la descubrió, dejando a la vista la imagen de un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y rasgos perfectos. La pintura irradiaba bondad e ingenuidad, era como si tuviera vida propia.

Dorian no podía creer lo que veía, la pintura había regresado a como era la primera vez que la vio.

¿De qué se trata esto?- preguntó Dorian apenas en un hilo de voz.

Se trata de que mi obra maestra esta como debió haberse mantenido siempre ¡perfecta!- exclamó Basil sonriendo- ¿Acaso creías que quería ayudarte a recuperar tu antigua vida?- preguntó en tono sarcástico- Ahora tu carne muestra lo marchita que está tu alma- comentó sin esperar respuesta por parte de Dorian- así es como siempre debiste de verte, así está tu alma cuando dejaste que la soberbia se adueñara de tu vida y ahora tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias de tus pecados. Pudiste haber confesado y limpiar tu alma, pero quería la salida fácil, esa salida que no existe y esta es tu realidad ahora.- exclamó cruelmente mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la misma manera en que había aparecido cuando quiso apuñalar el cuadro.

Dorian volteo la mirada al cuadro con desesperación, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo. Había desaparecido junto con su creador.

No sabía qué hacer, su vida se había arruinado… él la había arruinado.

Estaba solo en una casa llena de polvo y recuerdos, teniendo que vivir con la culpa, el remordimiento, el temor y la locura. Sin ninguna manera de cambiar su realidad.


End file.
